My Reason's Within
by MakkAttack
Summary: This is about Esme. Her life. Her love. Pretty much Esme's whole story! It's really good! PEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Esme's POV

It's strange the way one small, tiny event can change your whole life. That's pretty much my experience. One thing that happened so many years ago led to where I am now.

So standing here right now, looking down. Knowing that this was the end, this was it. As I took a step forward I didn't see my life flash before my eyes like people say. I mean, come on, who would want that? You're finally making it to the end . . . then BOOM, a re-run.

My life had no meaning anymore, no point, nothing that was really telling me "hold on" or "we can get through this." It was more like "go on, you know this is what you want." Not really the last thing you want to hear in the back of your mind just before your death.

So stepping down- feeling the wind running past me at a speed so fast it literally took my breath away- and knowing my life would be over in a few short seconds, scared me a bit. It was like knowing I'm going to sleep now and never waking up.

I wonder who would find my body, lying here among rocks. Probably twisted and broken. Heh. What a nice last thought. I could see everything coming into view now, the sand, the rocks and the ocean.

This was it. It was all over now. No turning back. No second thoughts. And definitely no regrets. Well I couldn't do that, I had so many regrets. So many things I wanted to do differently. I wanted to do my life over, to start again. Well to start from when I was 22. To stop my parents from forcing me into this marriage.

The marriage that ruined my life. That started this whole catastrophe. The event that started all the worst events of my whole life.

**Okay so this was just the preface. The chapters will be longer and a lot more detailed. I hope you liked it!!! :D**

**Keep reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Esme-Girl6378**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One-A Broken Leg, A Whole New Meaning

Esme's POV

"Come on, Esme! Seriously it doesn't take _that_ long to climb a tree!" Jimmy Crost, my super annoying, 6 year old neighbor was still telling me how long it took him to climb the tree and his record was 53 seconds to climb this very tree we were in right now. How intriguing.

We were climbing the biggest oak tree in the park. It was a few meters away from our houses. I didn't like playing with Jimmy but all my other friends lived in town and we lived out in the country side in the good ol' outskirts of Columbus. Oh, and I forgot to mention that when I said 'neighbor' I meant the closest house to our property, which wasn't that close.

"Yeah, well, Jimmy you're six and I'm sixteen. I'm ten years older then you, and so that means I'm slower than you." I said as I put my foot on a small branch.

The next few things happened very quickly. The small branch snapped and I went tumbling to the ground, I wasn't very close to the ground in the first place so it was a very long fall. When I finally hit the ground, I landed feet first. I tumbled forward and felt a searing pain in my left leg, I also heard a great big CRACK! It wasn't like the normal pain you get from falling. It was more like the pain when someone comes over to you in very heavy work boots and stands on your leg.

"Oh, my gosh! Esme are you okay?!" I heard the panic in Jimmy's voice. It worried me.

"Yeah. Just my leg hurts." I said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, I bet it hurt's. That big bone in your leg is sticking out," Oh great.

***

A few minutes later I was in our car being rushed to the doctors. It was quite a long way away and so by the time we reached town it was dark outside. My father carried me in with my mother trailing close behind. When we got inside the small, round office lady told us that our usual doctor, Dr. Solowski, was on vacation. But there was another doctor available.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

The name alone still attracted me to him in a way. But that was nothing, nothing at all, compared to when I saw him. He was the most beautiful thing possible. He had very fine features. Light blonde hair and a prefect look. He was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen, and ever will.

"Esme Platt. Gosh, what happened here?" He asked in a voice that was like a honey ballad.

"She was climbing a tree, and slipped. She fell and, well, broke her leg." My father said, looking down disapprovingly at me. I blushed a little and ducked my head.

"Well, nothing I can't fix," Dr. Cullen said, sounding pretty sure of himself. He walked over to us and held out his arms to take me. My father handed me over without hesitation. Who could blame him? My leg was bleeding all over my dad and I weighed a bit more than he was used to carrying. I was a bit worried about getting Dr. Cullen's perfectly white coat stained in my blood.

As he carried me down the long corridor to the door at the end of the line of doors, my heart was beating so fast being near this angel dressed in white. "I'll just get you in here. Then we'll take a look at that leg of yours." He said sounding gorgeous again. He seemed to be carrying me with ease which is more than I can say about my father.

He walked over to the last door and shifted my weight to one of his arms then opened the door with the other. He placed me down on the small bed in the corner of the room. As I lay there looking around I noticed a huge portrait of, what looked like, four angels. One looking exactly like Dr. Cullen.

"Wow," I said looking into his eyes for the first time. They were a deep butterscotch, absolutely gorgeous. Obviously.

"Yes. Many people like my eyes." Angel man said.

***

"Will I get to see you again after this?" I asked Dr. Cullen after he had x-rayed my leg.

"No, probably not." He said. I hung my head, disappointed. He was gorgeous and I would never see him again. I felt attracted to him in a way that I will never be able to explain even to this day.

**There! Chapter one. I know it's not very long but oh, well. My chapters aren't normally very long. If you don't like it then don't read it! Problem solved**

**Please review!!**

**For the Chapter one I'm going for ATLEAST 5 reviews!!**

**Thanks a million!!!**

**Esme-Girl6378**


End file.
